Common Ostrich
|image = CommonOstrich.jpg |scientificname = Struthio camelus |region = All of Africa except deserts and rainforests |iucnstatus = lc |fencegrade = 2 |landarea = 675.0 |waterarea = 0.0 |climbingarea = 0.0 |temperature = 8-40 |biome = |gsize = 1-8 |malebachelor = 1-2 |femalebachelor = 1-2 |reproduction = Very Easy |maturity = 3 years |sterility = Death |gestaincub = 1 month |interbirth = 13 Months |genus = Struthio }}The (Struthio camelus) is a large African bird featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: Unknown The common ostrich (or Struthio camelus) is the largest known bird species in the world. Males have black body feathers and white feathers on their wing-tips and tails, while females have grey-brown body feathers. On both sexes, the head, neck and legs are pink to white in color, and there is some variation in appearance depending on the bird's original location in Africa. The males have an average height of 7ft to 9.2ft, whereas females are smaller, measuring between 5.6ft and 6.6ft. As well as being widespread across the African continent (although not the deserts or rainforests there), the common ostrich has become common worldwide, often farmed for its meat, eggs and feathers. Although not currently endangered, the species' range is becoming restricted, with subspecies of ostrich declining in number due to human population growth and land use change. Social In the wild, ostriches are primarily social animals. During the breeding season, a small group of females will inhabit the territory of a dominant male, who temporarily joins their herd. During other times of year, ostriches live in large nomadic herds that move through the Savannah, often alongside other species of grazing animals. Reproduction During the breeding season, a top hen and her group of females will search for a dominant male with good territory. The group will remain with this chosen male for the entire breeding season. In order to mate, the male will court the top hen with a 'dance' in which he alternates the beating of his wings and ritualistic pecking at the ground, 'wooing' the female into crouching down and allowing him to mate with her. Then, he will dig a nest; a shallow dip in the ground in which the top hen will lay 7-10 eggs. Subsequently, the male will mate with all females in the group. These females will each lay their eggs around the top hen's, who in turn will then remove some of the eggs that are not hers. Once approximately 20 eggs are in the nest (up to a total of 60 may have been laid) the top hen will incubate them during the day, while the alpha male will incubate them during the night. After 35 to 45 days, the eggs will hatch and the male will take care of them until they are about 10 months old and capable to fend for themselves. After 18 months the ostriches will be full size, and between 2.5 and 4.5 years old they will be able to reproduce themselves. Animal Care Seeds Locusts and Crickets |Food Bowl Water Trough Water Pipe |Forage Box Enrichment Slow Feeder |Herb Scent Marker Mirror Mobile [[Sprinkler]] Small Ball Small Ice Ball Enrichment |TO BE ADDED }} }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *The ostrich is the largest living species of bird, they are also the fastest on the ground; they can run for long distances at 34mph and sprint at 43mph. *Ostriches have the largest eggs in the world, but the smallest eggs of any bird relative to body size. *When incubating a nest, the Alpha female sits on the nest during the day, her grey-brown feathers blending with the dusty ground, and the Alpha male sits on the nest at night, with his black feathers difficult to see in the dark. *Ostriches males raise the ostrich chicks when they hatch. *Contrary to popular belief, ostriches do not bury their heads in the sand. To hide from predators, they lie flat against the ground and their body blends with the horizon and the dust. Gallery Image Gallery strich.png Ostrich.png dancing.png Screenshot_20190922-151202.png Screenshot_20190922-151123.png Ostrich.jpg EDjTfQ-XUAEMH3u.jpeg ostriches.png good exhibit.png hisYab9PX5oRxLvMuxgwAZ-970-80.jpg References Category:Habitat Animals Category:Grassland Animals Category:Omnivores